


Together Not Apart

by YourLocalBisexual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena has a daughter, Sam and Lena are Best Friends, deo sports team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalBisexual/pseuds/YourLocalBisexual
Summary: Lena's a single mom just trying to get by like everyone else. She decided that it was best to move to National City to start new from everything her brother had left in his wake after his showdown with Superman. And as time went by the brunette thought things were finally getting better. But little does she know a new threat has been lurking beneath the shadows, just waiting for the right time to strike.





	Together Not Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! I'm back to writing and i hope for good lol but anyways I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This story instills a new Luthors hospital. I added Abin Sur as a doctor and not as a green lantern and you'll see why the further we go in the story.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you want: @tiaisbisexual

The move to National City was more time-consuming than Lena would have liked but it was entirely necessary nonetheless. Metropolis, was really beginning to become too hostile of an environment after Lex's violent rampage.

     Lena was unfortunately on the receiving end of all the nasty backlash just because she shared the same last name of a homicidal maniac. There were death threats, harsh words, and even things being thrown out at her in public.

     Her brother had hurt a lot of innocent people in the process of trying to kill Metropolis's hero. Superman. Still, to this day the brunette feels like she's to blame for what went down the night of her brother's murderous rampage. Lena felt like she didn't do enough as a sister, she felt like she didn't fight  _hard_ enough for him.

     And to think that Lex, her loving supportive brother, her child's uncle㇐was capable of something so horrendous, is still mind-boggling to Lena. Every time she is reminded by some stranger that she'll be just like her brother㇐Lena is transported back to that night Luna had came into this world.

      _Lex was waiting outside the delivery room tense, thrilled and nervous for both his sister and his niece._

_Nearly eleven hours of labor later, the brunette had asked one of the nurses to let her brother in to see his niece. When he saw the pruney little baby wrapped up in Lena's arms㇐he stood there frozen, near the threshold. Little coos and awes came from his sister's mouth as she spoke to her child and Lex couldn't help but stare in awe. Tears pooled into his eyes as he realized that his baby sister was now a mother and he was now, finally an uncle._

_He quickly got himself in check when Lena asked him if wanted to hold her. At first, Lex was a bit hesitant because he has never held a baby before._

_But when those familiar Luthor green eyes stared back up at him, Lex literally turned into mush. He carefully picked her up and held her tiny body in his arms._

     That night Lena was almost certain that she was finally gonna get him back. She was hoping that her brother was gonna finally stop distancing himself from her and actually _be_ part of her life again.

     And after a while, Lena was right. She eventually did get him back. Resulting in Luna to not only have three loving people to protect her but she also had her uncle Lex, as well.

     That is until a year after her daughters second birthday when Lex had started his same isolating patterns again. The CEO tried everything in her power to bring him back from whatever it was that was making him distance himself from her again. She tried to make sure that her brother realize that he wasn't alone. That he didn't need to close himself off. That he has a family that loves him but all in all it seemed like nothing was getting through to Lex.

      It was a few months later when it all happened.

      Lex turned㇐not only innocent strangers lives upside down㇐but her and her daughter's as well. Now Lena and Luna have to live in the spotlight of every judgemental person because of what he did.

     After a certain amount of time, Lena had become too exhausted to stay and endure the nasty backlash. Plus she had a daughter to consider in all this.

     That's why she found herself and her four-year-old in National City the home of another super. They were currently shopping for Luna's school supplies because her baby girl was finally starting pre-school in two days.

     But with the move and getting the company in order, Lena was now just finding the time to shop for her supplies. Which was a challenge within itself because the hyperactive child kept picking up any and everything that glowed or shined.

     The brunette would've had her best friend, Sam watch her daughter while she shopped but her CFO was also in the process of moving to National City herself.

     The duo met about six years ago and they've been tight ever since. Sam being the strong independent mom that she was㇐is what gave Lena the courage to have Luna about four years ago. Which resulted in the four of them to have their own little quirky family that did pretty much everything together.

     But obviously only when the two women weren't busy working.

     There were a few bumps in the road for Lena when she was trying to balance out her work life  _and_  raising a child but eventually down the line, things started to work out in her favor. She obviously knew everything couldn't be perfect all the time but nonetheless she was going to continue to still learn  because there was nothing wrong with that.

     Lena's train of thought was broken because of the little temper tantrum her four-year-old was currently throwing. Luna was on timeout inside the cart because she poured a bottle of glitter all over the floor and now some poor soul was gonna have to clean it up because of her handsy daughter.

     "I want out mommy." Luna huffed crossing her arms as she pouted profusely.

     If her daughter hadn't done what she did, Lena would've thought her pout was absolutely adorable but the brunette wasn't in the mood. She has always taught Luna to respect things that aren't hers㇐especially when they were out in public.

     "Well, mommy says you have five more minutes until you can." Lena rebutted.

     "But, I said I was sorry. Pleaseeeee, mommy. I won't do it again."

     Lena put back a roll of colorful tape that she was occupying herself with and focused her attention back on her child. The distressed look on her daughter's face brought back childhood memories that Lena would rather not think about. She swore a long time ago that she would never be like her mother once she had a child. But that didn't mean she wasn't gonna discipline her kid if need be.

     "Alright sweetie, I'll let you out㇐" Lena began to say but she got interrupted by her four-year old's delighted squeal, that caused a few patrons to turn towards them. "But, you need to keep your hands to yourself and on the cart at all times. Okay?"

     The child looked innocently deep in thought as she pondered with the terms her mother had just gave her.

     But it didn't last long because she quickly agreed and stood up so Lena could take her out. The CEO gracefully lifted her out of the cart so she could walk on her own.

     However, before they resumed their journey through the store, Lena quickly reminded Luna of what she had told her㇐reluctantly, Luna held on to the cart so they could resume their shopping.

 

 

㇐

 

 

     By the time the Luthor girls get back home from the store, it's well in the afternoon and way past supper. Lena knew her daughter had a knack for getting grumpy when she was hungry.

     But before she got started on cooking something, she sent Luna off to go watch a movie in the living room where she could keep an eye on her.

     The ingredients were all out on top of the island as the oven preheated. Immediately, the brunette  prepared everything and not even seven minutes later the dish was already in the oven.

     Lena leaned back on the counter to quickly check her phone for any new emails as the tofu pizza sticks she had just made㇐baked in the oven. It was one of her daughter's favorite dishes and since Luna complied the whole rest of the trip at the store, Lena thought it would be nice to reward her.

     Shortly after the brunette had replied back to a few work emails, she shuffled her way towards the living room where her four-year-old was adorably trying to sing  _'how far I'll go'_ from one of her favorite Disney movies, Moana.

     Lena couldn't help but take a few snapchats and send them to Sam who responded back about how cute it was.

     After several minutes of singing and dancing, Luna insisted that she was hungry but Lena assured her that dinner will be ready soon. But her kid kept murmuring about how she couldn't wait so gave her some cinnamon crackers㇐but only three so she wouldn't spoil her appetite.

     Eventually, the both of them were sitting down eating at the round dinner table with a few slices of tofu pizza on their plates. Lena had to resort to giving Luna a fork to eat with because her child had got pizza sauce on the expensive table linen that was definitely gonna need to be replaced. 

     Shortly after dinner ended, the CEO quickly swept through her kid's bedtime routine for the day. Lena also read her a story before Luna drifted off to sleep.

     But before the brunette left the room, she made sure to flip on her four-year-old's nightlight that she couldn't sleep without.

     Lena eventually cleaned up the remaining food that was sitting out on top of the table. She also washed a few dishes before she checked to make sure that her front door and balcony were locked before she shut off all the lights to head to bed.

     Feeling the busy exhausting day wash over her㇐all Lena wanted to do now was pass out on top of her silky plush duvet covers and wait for the new morning to come. But before she could even cross the threshold to her room, the brunette's phone started ringing.

     Lena groaned, annoyed that someone was getting the way of her sleep. But her annoyance quickly subsided when she saw who was calling. Sam.

     "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Miss Arias?" Lena playfully answered as she stepped into her dimly lit room.

     "Silly as always." Sam replied as she heard Lena chuckling. "What are you and the little munchkin up to?"

     Lena put her phone on speaker and placed it on top of her dresser as she changed out of her clothes and into a set of black silk pajamas. She skipped her nightly shower for today because her body was feeling very sluggish and Lena didn't feel like exerting any more energy for the day.

     "She is thankfully asleep in her room and her mother is about to do the same  _after_  this phone call."

     It was Sam's turn to laugh, " _The_ , Lena Kieran Luthor is heading to bed early? Hm, I guess there is a first time for everything."

     "You're insufferable." Lena muttered as turned off her side table lamp and slid into bed. The brunette nearly fell asleep right then and there when her body, hit the memory foam mattress.

     "What time did you say you guys were getting in tomorrow?" Lena asked trying to keep the conversation going and her eyes open.

     But brunette felt her eyelids start to slip as her best friend spoke, "Around three or four in the afternoon hopefully."

     Sam had thankfully already secured a home for herself and her daughter courtesy Lena's connections. It wasn't too big or too small㇐ just your average two story single family house. The duo would've been in National City at the same time but Sam and Ruby had to visit the CFO's mom, who was in the hospital. Her adoptive mother was unfortunately sick.

     Everything that Sam had felt so strongly about, all of that resentment that she had built up over the years was immediately pushed to the side once she saw her mom laying in that hospital bed. Sam wanted to help her㇐feeling as if, at one point her mother  _did_  actually love her. And when she gets better, they'll hopefully talk about _everything_ , and once and for all let all of that _hurt_  go.

     Lena hummed her response as she slipped further and further into slumber. A loud whistle from the other end of the phone caused her to curse unpleasant words underneath her breath.

     "Are you falling asleep on me?" Sam exasperated playfully.

     "No㇐no, I was listening. You said you'd both hopefully be here in the afternoon."

     Sam playfully scoffed, "Yeah, I also asked what you Luna did today and after about four minutes when you didn't answer, I whistled."

     "Yeah, thank you for  _that_." Lena grumbled. "But yeah, you're right. I'm super spent after the day I've had. So, I'm just gonna turn in for the night but make sure you call me tomorrow before you guys get on your flight."

     The duo bid their goodnights and Lena plugged her charger into her phone before she laid back down and immediately succumbed to sleep.

 

 

㇐

 

 

     "Ponytail!" Snapper yelled from across the bullpen.

     Kara looked up from the new intern she was just helping out after hearing her name being barked out㇐she excused herself and quickly shuffled over towards where her boss was currently clutching a piece of paper too tightly in her opinion. Once she was in clear view, he rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him into his office.

     Snapper threw that said paper on top his desk and forcefully told her to sit. The blonde did what was asked but only because she just wanted to get this over with㇐whatever this was.

     Kara hesitantly spoke, "May I ask, what is the meaning of all this?"

     Her boss was still standing as he answered, "It's been over  _two_  weeks㇐two weeks and we still don't have an interview with the heiress of L-Corp?  _That's,_ the meaning of all this!"

     Kara was a little taken back by her bosses little outburst but she didn't waver in her seat. She cleared her throat before she inquired what he wanted her to do. The bald guy walked around his desk and pulled out a pamphlet from a messy array of papers㇐ he tossed it on his desk closest to Kara.

     "Miss Luthor is having an groundbreaking ceremony for the new children's hospital, the event is scheduled for tomorrow morning but I want an exclusive about it on my desk by  _tonight_. Got it."

       "What if she doesn't want to see me? Again. I don't think this is a good idea to keep bothering the poor woman if she doesn't want to be bothered." Kara responded keeping her eyes on the thin piece of paper that was in her hands㇐she could practically feel the daggers Snapper was sending in her direction.

     "Does it look like I care." he emphasized but Kara kept her gaze down as he continued, "I don't care how it happens, just get it done. Or consider yourself unemployed if there's no article here on my desk later tonight."

     Kara really wanted to give her receding hairline of a boss, a piece of her mind. But she took a deep breath before stood up and told him that she was gonna get it done before she left his office without saying another word.

     When the blonde had finally arrived back at her office, she let out a frustrated sigh㇐she had no clue on what to do about this situation. How the hell did he expect  _her_  of all people to get an exclusive interview with the very intimidating Luthor woman?

     Kara stopped her insisted pacing when a thought popped into her head. Donuts. Everyone loves donuts, the journalist thought. Or at least she prayed that the CEO did.

     Quickly, Kara grabbed her purse off of her desk and made her way out of the office to head to her favorite restaurant. Noonan's.

 

 

㇐

 

 

     Lena's assistant's voice filed through the intercom to inform her that a very persistent reporter by the name of, Kara Danvers was here for an interview. She also informed to her that Kara, wanted her to know that she brought donuts㇐resulting in the brunette to chuckle lightly at the thoughtful proposition.

     Lena knew she hadn't eaten lunch today, so one donut wouldn't kill her.

     "I'm sorry so Miss Luthor, I told her that you were too busy for an unscheduled visit. And I don't even know how she got passed security." Jess woefully inquired.

     "It's quite alright, Jess. You can let her in."

     The brunette had a few guesses as to how a petite sized woman got passed her airtight security㇐ but that was a story for another day.

     Lena stood up as the doors to her office opened and in walked the pale blue cardigan wear reporter. Kara Danvers.

     Her brother's files didn't do the blonde justice㇐the Kryptonian was more stunning in person if she says so herself. Kara's blue irises㇐literally out of this world nearly hypnotized the brunette. Lena was so lost in them, that she didn't even notice that the reporter was speaking.

     "Sorry for intruding on you like this Miss Luthor, I㇐"

     "Please, Lena is just fine." she politely offered as she extended her hand.

     Kara took it as she spoke, "Well, if I'm calling you Lena."

     "Kara, it is."

     They exchanged pleasant smiles before the both of them took a seat. It was Kara who broke the small moment of silence to offer the CEO a donut. Lena gracefully accepted㇐all while asking what was the meaning of this visit.

     The blonde explained that her boss wanted an exclusive on tomorrow's event for the new Luthors children's hospital. Kara as mentioned that if she didn't give him something by midnight㇐ she wouldn't have a job in the morning.

     "Oh god?! I can't believe I just told you that. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I really didn't want to make it seem like, I'll lose my job because of you. I know it's not your fault." Kara nervously rambled.

     Lena took the kryptonians' words into consideration because she knew the feeling of having to deal with aggressive assholes in the workplace. Plus, she couldn't help but find Kara's rambling cute.

     She shook her head and told Kara that it was quite alright.

     "I get it, I do." Lena began to say but paused remembering who they were. It couldn't have been a coincidence that out of all people㇐ Kara was the one sent to her office, again. Maybe, she was just being paranoid but she was a Luthor and Kara was a Super. The history behind the two was all just too messy within itself.

     After all, what better way to keep an eye on her than to send in a hero in hiding. CatCo's very own cub reporter and with donuts nonetheless.

     Pushing her crazy assumptions aside, Lena checked her watch, seeing that she had about fifteen minutes until her next meeting.

     "Alright, you have me for the next twelve minutes. What would you like you to know?"

     The first question consisted of what made Lena want to build the children's hospital in the first place.

     She revealed to the reporter that it wasn't only a way to show people that her company was moving in a new and better direction but because she was a parent as well. Lena explained further that her child's health was incredibly important to her and if she was in a less fortunate circumstance that she would hope that there was a facility out there providing the best medical treatments possible.

     Lena also added that those parents with sick children already have enough on their plate as it is and they shouldn't have to worry about paying such a high bill. It was something the brunette said she didn't even have to think twice about.

     "That's very considerate of you Miss㇐I mean Lena, sorry." Kara sheepishly replied as she adjusted her glasses on her face. "Uh, you had also mentioned something about parents not having to worry about a hospital bill. Does that mean any and every child that's being cared for in the hospital㇐their bill is paid off? Free and clear? No catch?"

     Lena nodded her head in confirmation.

     "It's very important that the people of National City know I'm just here to help. Our 900 million dollar investment to get it up and started was just a fairy tale in the works last year and now we'll be breaking ground tomorrow morning." Lena conveyed before she proudly continued. "L-Corp has partnered with St. Jude Children's Research Hospital as well as the Make-A-Wish foundation. We wanna make sure that our future patients are provided with the best care possible."

     Kara couldn't help but stare in awe at the woman sitting right in front of her. The media always did their best to slash the brunettes name and reputation by any means necessary. And it was only because of her last name. Every word, every facial expression㇐every little thing that Lena did was documented.

     The Kryptonians heart clenched at the thought of her  _own_  life being scrutinized by strangers at every give and turn. Kara knew during these little few minutes of talking to Lena㇐that this woman was gonna change the world for the better.

     "I think there's room for one more question if you have one?" Lena announced interrupting the blonde's thoughts.

     Kara cleared her throat embarrassed at getting caught staring at the now smirking CEO.

     If she could㇐Kara would see that her cheeks were a rosy red shade because of the sudden predicament she was in. And if it wasn't for her super hearing, she wouldn't have caught Lena's little comment about how  _cute_  she was. Resulting in the blonde to feel even more flushed than she already was.

     Kara fidgeted a little in her seat before she took a deep breath to ask her last question.

     "Okay, so ever since Superman had come to light㇐more and more aliens have surfaced years later." Kara started to say but paused seeing Lena tense but quickly recover with a nod as a sign for the reporter to continue. 

     "Sorry, I guess what I'm trying to say is㇐are there gonna be any specialists or treatments provided to those who aren't of this planet?"

     Lena released a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She had assumed that her suspensions about why the blonde was here were about to be true. But it seems that Kara㇐was just concerned for her own species health. 

     The CEO couldn't help but feel grateful that this was possibly just a regular interview and not some secret interrogation.

     Lena smiled softly as she leaned forward㇐clasping her hands together on top of her desk before she answered, "I can assure you, Kara, that every base has been covered to provide for not  _only_  human residents but also alien children as well. I've hired a team of specialists who are highly qualified in that specific region. Dr. Abin Sur to be exact, he's an Ungaran. He and his staff, are the ones who I trust to provide the best care to those of need."

     Kara scribbled a few things down on her notepad before she flipped it closed and looked back up to speak, "I appreciate you giving me the time of day. Thank you, really. I'll make sure every one in National City knows L-Corp is moving forward and providing for the better."

     When Lena stood up, the blonde followed suit, "Of course. And I hope this isn't the last time we talk"

     "I hope not, either."

 

 

㇐

 

 

     Lena ran through her speech over and over but it still felt as if something was missing from it. She didn't really have the time to worry about this right now. Today was the big day. L-Corp was officially breaking ground for the new children's hospital. It's a traditional ceremony in many cultures that celebrate the first day of construction. A huge milestone to say the least. Such ceremonies are often attended by dignitaries such as politicians and businessmen.

     From her seat in the tinted SUV, Lena knew a lot of them were here㇐ probably ready to see her fail or succeed. Either way, this project was happening. It's been a long time in the making and to know that it was finally all coming together, meant the world to the brunette.

     A tap on the car window immediately pulled Lena from her thoughts. She looked up from her speech and saw that it was her assistant, Jess, pointing to her watch indicating that it was time.

     Lena took one more deep breath before she stepped out of the vehicle.

     "Ready for this, Miss Luthor?" Jess cheerfully queried.

     Lena tried to return the same amount of enthusiasm her assistant radiated but her nerves were getting the best of her. Usually, Lena wasn't the type to show her emotions in public㇐well besides her cutthroat CEO persona. But that was just a mask for her competitors.

     Growing up in the Luthor household, emotions weren't warranted. Just stoic and stiff personalities all around. Well besides her brother, Lex. It seemed as if he was the only one she would let her guard down with. He was the one who made her feel safe㇐made her feel wanted. But that's in the past and Lena knew she didn't have the luxury to dwell in it.

     "As ready, as I'll ever be." Lena emphasized as she split off from her assistant's side and swiftly made her way up onto the podium.

     A round of applause sounded throughout the entire construction site as Lena thanked everyone for coming. She immediately dove right into her speech㇐informing everyone about how important this project was to not only her company but to herself as well.

     Lena let it be known that her being a mom really played a huge part in why the hospital was gonna be built. As the brunette continued to reiterate what was written on the postcards in front of her㇐the non-existent reactions from the crowd were slowly starting to get to her.

     Lena felt her hands starting to get super clammy when she accidentally stumbled on a few words. She could literally feel her heart pulsating so fast in her chest㇐it felt as if it was gonna burst right out at any giving moment. Lena scanned the crowd, seeing a lot of disinterested stares but when her eyes landed on a familiar face, the brunette felt her whole body relax.

     The Kryptonians' soft blue eyes stared back at her solemnly, holding nothing but warmth in them.

     Surprisingly, the blonde made Lena fill something she hasn't felt with anyone besides her daughter and best friend. She made her feel safe. 

     Which makes no sense because she barely knew the girl.

     Kara must've caught on to how fast her heart was beating with her super hearing. Because she immediately threw her an encouraging smile.

     Lena couldn't help but feel at ease from the thoughtful gesture㇐she quickly got herself together so she could continue her speech.

     But before she could even get one word out, an explosion rang out from behind the podium.

     The pitch from the blast was so deafening that Lena felt as if her ears were bleeding. And maybe they were. But she couldn't worry about that right now㇐not when innocent lives were probably harmed by the explosion.

     Lena made a move to get up from where she had fallen but a firm hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so. Her vision was a bit blurry from the dirt and intense glare of the sun but she could see the outline of the person's body that was keeping her in place. Their grip wasn't rough but they didn't seem like they were gonna relent it either.

     There was something so familiar about the silhouette. But suddenly a migraine㇐the size of a baseball pounded forcefully against the side of Lena's head. It felt as if an elephant was standing on it. Even though the brunette was so out of it㇐she could've sworn she heard Kara scream her name. But the next thing she knew, the light behind the figure started to fade out into darkness.

     She croaked out, "...Kara." before everything suddenly went black.


End file.
